1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper sheet processing apparatus for processing a paper sheet with conveying the paper sheet having been fed.
2. Background Art
A paper sheet processing apparatus is constructed such that, in a state that a paper sheet having been fed from a paper feed section is conveyed along a conveyance path, various paper sheet processing sections process the paper sheet. In general, in such a paper sheet processing apparatus, an edge part processing section is provided in the upstream in the conveyance direction of the paper sheet and then various paper sheet processing sections are provided in the downstream. The edge part processing section is constructed such as to cut the paper sheet along the conveyance direction and thereby cut off one or both edge parts in the width directions from the paper sheet. As the paper sheet processing sections, a transverse processing section, a conveyance-directional processing section, and the like are employed. The transverse processing section is constructed such as to process the paper sheet along the width directions of the paper sheet. The conveyance-directional processing section is constructed such as to process the paper sheet along the conveyance direction at an arbitrary position in the width directions. Here, the width directions of the paper sheet indicate directions perpendicular to the conveyance direction of the paper sheet.